gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/My Official Resignation and Notice of Inactivity
I can't believe it's already been three years since I joined the wiki. I also can't believe that in that time I would be promoted to an administrator of this truly wonderful site. In the time I've worked here – as both an admin and an editor – I've made wonderful friends who I shall never forget. However, it pains me to say that life has caught up with me and I sadly resign from my position as an administrator, rollback, and chat moderator. Furthermore, I will be going inactive for an unknown amount of time -- hopefully not too terribly long. Simply put, there is too much going on what with me entering my final year in high school. The time is now to start looking at colleges and it's more important now than ever that my grades are in good standing. That being said, I must shift my focus on school and in doing so wish not to deprive this wikia of my attention. I hate to be doing this right around the same time Bobby temporarily resigned, but in all honesty I had no idea and I began writing this request before she did resign #HipstaJerry Thank you all for the wonderful memories, conversations, arguments, and the simple moments that brought happiness into my day. Of course, this will not be the last of me you will be seeing, but as far as I can tell I'll be away for quite a while. Parax, keep up the good work as president. If anybody can guide this wiki in the right direction, it's you. Though I know I cannot fully convince you, I'' ''urge you, in my last statement as administrator, to ''highly ''consider either Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) or Lord Andrew Mallace for the role of administrator to fill my spot. I know one was only just promoted to chat moderator, and the other holds no position at all, but I see these two as the obvious future leaders of the wiki. Al, you're going places kid. Your novel-length SSC requests – as annoying as they were – were nothing short of impressive and I can tell you genuinely care about the wiki: something which is hard to come by. Keep doing what you're doing, and thank you for being a great friend. Nults, though we did not always see eye-to-eye, I am extremely lucky to have found a wonderful friend in you. You, of all the people here, probably taught me the most; heck, you introducing me to TAA could have very well defined my religious beliefs today. I will certainly miss our late-night philosophical chinwags and our literature reminiscing. Also, because of you I hate Constantine. Thanks for that. G, whether we were friends or enemies, it makes no difference now. Honestly, it's been a great honour to work alongside you and I wish you all the best. I know you mean well for the wiki, and though I could not always see that, I hope any differences be now cast aside. Godspeed. Jim, i love you (dont tell mallace) Breasle, our friendship was a funny one. One minute passionate lovers best buddies, the next mortal enemies, I'll certainly miss our arguments as well as our better moments. Through your ranting blogs I learned many things, but most importantly to be courageous in my words. I shan't forget you. Hail and farewell, King of England. Vic, you know my email. And yes, I do plan on checking it more regularly now. Last but far from least, Mallace. Words cannot describe my love for you and your beautiful person and your mind. You introduced me to Minecraft and also to drugs love. The words of the BNO, the Gentleman's Party, the Co Empire, etc will never be forgotten and when in doubt I shall call upon your wisdom to guide me to the greasiest location around. I know you'll do well at your intergalactic anti-terrorist school. Go get those communists. I won't stop you. Farewell to my friend, husband, comrade, fellow lord, and brother. If I didn't write a goodbye note for you it isn't because I don't like you; I'm just lazy. Cheers, For the last time, Jeremiah Garland Category:Blog posts